


Unforeseen Circumstances: Alternate

by PorcelainLove



Series: Camping Woes [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladio is a furnace, Happy Ending, Ignis is kinda honest, Keeping warm, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, in the best way possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainLove/pseuds/PorcelainLove
Summary: Gladio and Ignis, in the forest, alone.  Also they're naked and need to keep warm. Somehow. ;)((This is an alternate (read: smutty) ending replacing the calm, collected end of Unforeseen Circumstances.))





	Unforeseen Circumstances: Alternate

**Author's Note:**

> Developed from a prompt that requested gen... and then I realized I need to have SOME loving at least so I reworked the ending a smidge and this developed.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

There were soft snoring noises from the other side of the small tent and that, coupled with Gladio’s satisfied breathing lulled Ignis to sleep.

A moment later, and by this point Ignis didn’t think the night could get any worse, there was a shriek of surprise.  There was movement under his chin as Gladio raised his head and grimaced as he held back a yawn.  Unfocused amber eyes stared into Ignis’s own as Gladio fought to regain consciousness, his eyes becoming brighter the more alert he became.

The tent rustled as Noctis jumped up from the ground, almost kneeing poor Prompto in the chest as he stood up as best he could.  He shuffled over, hunched form not moving as quickly as he wanted, and fell to his knees in front of Gladio and Ignis, brandishing something in his fist.

“Reggie!” He crowed, evidently finished with any semblance of silence.  The thing in his fist swung back and forth, the momentum almost causing it to smack into Gladio’s forehead.

“What in Titan’s great ass crack is wrong with you?” Gladio grumbled, swatting the thing away.  And when it swung back towards him, he let go of Ignis to grab it from Noctis.  “What the hell is Reggie?”

Ignis blinked and thought hard.  Then he looked up and caught Noct’s eyes and smiled.

“Your chocobo whistle! I am ashamed to say I forgot all about it!”

Noctis was nodding his head furiously, evidently pleased with himself to no end.  Behind him Prompto got onto his hands and feet and crawled over to the excited group.

“What’s happening now?”

Gladio’s head had cleared and he too looked pleased.  “Noct can call us a ride and we can get the hell outta this mess.”

“Hell yes!” Prompto whooped and jumped up in excitement which quickly turned to embarrassment as his head smacked into the thin ceiling of the tent. He slid back down to the ground, rubbing his forehead.

Noctis shoved Ignis and Gladio, who were closest to the exit, out of the way.  Gladio opened his mouth, evidently planning on making a less than pleased comment, but Ignis gave him a look and his mouth snapped shut.  He crawled out of the tent, following Noctis into the night.  Prompto scooched by after, and Ignis was the last out.

They were all riding an adrenaline high, that was clear.  The mist and wind had not let up but no one seemed to remember that they should be freezing.

Noctis raised the whistle to his mouth and blew.  A shrill blast emitted and Noctis waited another few seconds before blowing it again.  There was a pounding sound and even in the darkness, Ignis could see a vague form loom out of the wilderness and bound up the ramp of the Haven, skidding to a stop in front of Noctis and his friends.

Prompto had a grin from ear to ear as he looked back out into the forest, eyes scanning back and forth.  No other shapes appeared.  Prompto looked concerned as Noctis raised the whistle again, pursed his lips and blew with all his might. 

Noctis’s chocobo, Reggie, gave a loud squawk and shook his feathers, talons digging into the loose dirt at its feet.  But other than that, there was silence.  Reggie, it seemed, was alone.

Gladio had a glare on his face and although he was directing it into the trees (and presumably at the conspicuously absent chocobos) Ignis didn’t want to make the situation worse by making his own frustrated comments.  He chose to look on the bright side, as it were.

“Well,” he began slowly, “At least one of us can get to the Regalia.  That person will just have to bring the clothing we need to keep warm.”

Gladio turned his face towards Ignis, eyes looking irritated but less angry than before.

“The hell? No, I’m not staying here to freeze my ass off while I wait for—“

“Gladiolus, it is night.” Ignis reminded him, soundly. “Whoever rides the chocobo can get to the car safely.  Our rides always have an innate sense of direction.  However, the others would get lost in this blackness and would likely be worse off than if we just stayed here and shared our body heat.”

“Fuck.”  But Ignis could see Gladio’s brow smooth – he knew Ignis was correct.

The chill was settling back into Ignis bones and he could see the muscles in Gladio’s back twitch as the larger man fought against shivering.  Ignis came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Gladio’s body, chest pressing into the bare, tattooed back in front of him.  Ignis peeked his head around Gladio’s shoulder to continue talking to Noctis and Prompto.

“Noctis, might I suggest that Prompto ride Reggie to the Regalia?  No offense meant, but we are all your protectors.  I cannot in good conscience send you out by yourself, even if in the company of a feathered war machine.

Ignis wasn’t sure but he thought Reggie looked pleased at the title.  The bird stretched its neck out and shrieked, wings flapping combatively.

“No.” Noctis was stubborn at the best of times, and it seemed that tired, stressed, freezing Noct was no different. “I’ll take someone with me.  Reggie can handle one extra person.”

“I’ll go!” Gladio was quick to respond and moved closer to the chocobo who danced away in alarm. 

Noctis grabbed at Reggie’s beak, brushing his hand down its neck in comfort. 

“Sorry Gladio, doesn’t look like that’ll work.  Prom might be small enough though.  What do you think, boy?”  The chocobo stared at Prompto apprehensively, looking him up and down and proving to Ignis that Noctis’s steed was much more intelligent than previously thought.  There was a trilling sound that Noctis seemed to understand.

“Yup, he’s cool with it. Hop on!” Noctis made as if to climb onto the chocobo’s back and Ignis had to dash forward and pull him back.

“Iggy, _what_? We need to go!”

“I understand that, Noct.  But do you know what you need to bring back?” Ignis was making a mental list of everything that could be easily brought back.

“Yeah, yeah. Clothing? Blanket or two. Maybe some food.  I’ll try to call the other chocobos while I’m on the road – maybe they’ll be less skittish out there?  Reggie’s pretty strong but the others…”

“Will you be okay? The wind has picked up and you’ll be moving faster than on foot – you may get cold.”

“Mmm… I guess Prom and I will have to get real cozy then.” But Noctis didn’t look very sure of himself.

Ignis thought a moment, and then sighed.  He bent his head and pulled his shirt off.

“Here.” He held it out to Noctis.

“Specs, I can’t take that – what will you do? You’ll freeze!”

“I will be fine. Likely.  Gladio and I will keep each other warm.  I would feel much better knowing you were warmed and were not going to die of hypothermia while on the way to rescue us.”  Ignis was left standing in his pants and now that there was no barrier between the weather and his chest, he was starting to regret giving up his clothes.

“Okaaaaaay. We’ll be back as soon as we can, k?  We can’t move that fast in the dark, even with our little flashlights so… don’t die before we get back.”

“Can’t make any promises.” Gladio replied, grimly.  Ignis wasn’t sure if it was meant to be a joke or not.

Noctis pulled Ignis’s shirt over his head and even though it was damp from the rain, it seemed to warm him.  He grabbed Reggie’s wing and pulled himself into the saddle.  He reached an arm out and grabbed Prompto’s hand, hauling him onto the chocobo behind him.  Prompto immediately burrowed into Noctis’s back, looking rather like a drowned rat in his wet, once-fluffy shirt.

Ignis and Gladio watched as the trio bounded off into the woods, the chocobo moving markedly slower than usual.  Either it was injured or it was trying to keep Noct and Prompto from bouncing out of the saddle.  Ignis hoped it was the latter option. 

When the sound of footsteps faded, Gladio moved towards the tent, stopping to grab Ignis’s wrist and drag him in.  Ignis’s feet were like lead, he could barely life one foot above the other. 

“Well I hope Noct’s happy. You literally gave him the shirt off your back. Thought that was just something people said, not something they did.” Ignis shrugged, too cold to come up with a retort.

When Gladio got them both into the tent there was a layer of moisture on the floor.  Gladio sat in the corner farthest from the tear and pulled Ignis into his lap, hands moving roughly up and down Ignis’s back to try and increase the blood flow.

Fortunately it seemed to be working.

Unfortunately, it seemed to be working very well in one specific area.

“Astrals above, will this terrible night never end?” Ignis moaned, dropping his head against Gladio’s neck.

“What’s up, Iggy?” Gladio questioned, voice calm with only the slightest quaver signifying how cold he was. 

“What’s up indeed.” Ignis was slightly ashamed by the gruffness in his voice.  It was hardly Gladio’s fault that this was happening.  Well, it was but Gladio didn’t have to know that.

“What’re you—oh. Oh!”  The voice trailed off and Ignis thought he could detect a hint of amusement.  He refused to look up to verify his hypothesis.

The hands on his back continued to rub up and down, moving from Ignis’s neck to just above his pant line.  Evidently Gladio wasn’t doing it just for Ignis’s sake because his hands were now much warmer and on what chest Ignis could see in his position, there was a pink tinge.

Gladio shifted, moving Ignis a little bit in his lap.  This new position brought Ignis’s arousal flush against Gladio’s lower belly.  The firm muscles rubbed gently against Ignis’s length every time Gladio moved his body.

“Second time this night, Iggy.” Gladio finally said, determined to break the awkward silence.  “Thinking about someone special?”

Had he been?  Ignis couldn’t recall thinking about anyone in particular.  Well, other than Gladio but he had decided a long time ago – trained himself way back – to ignore those feelings.  He had had no resurgence for many months now.  His mind was strong enough to control his urges, was it not? 

Since all it took was a touch from the Shield to arouse him so firmly, it appeared he was weaker than he thought.

Instead he answered, “No one in particular.”

“Mmhmm.” Gladio was definitely amused and was making no efforts to hide it.  “You know if you wanna take care of that, I can give you some time alone.  It’ll warm you up at least.”

“I will be doing no such thing, Gladiolus.  If you would please remove your mind from the gutter, it would be greatly appreciated.”

There was a chuckle. “Jeez, you don’t need to snap, Iggy.  I was just teasing you.”

“You’ve done more than enough of that tonight as is, Gladio.”  Ignis shut his eyes tight.  Had he said too much? 

“Oh, well then!  If it’s all my fault I should at least offer to help you!”  Gladio shook with laughter, the rich noise booming through the tent.

“…I wish you would.” Ignis whispered, partially to himself, hoping Gladio wouldn’t be able to hear him.

The hands on his back faltered for a second before returning to their steady pace. Gladio quieted down and for a few minutes the tent was dead silent.

“…are you serious, Iggy?”

“Serious? About what?” 

“You know what.”

“Gladio, please. I’m tired, I’m freezing, and to be quite honest I am half expecting not to survive the night. I would take anything I say with a grain of salt.”

Warm hands grasped Ignis’s shoulders and pulled back, forcing Ignis to look up and meet Gladio’s eyes.  They were serious, the dark amber colour of a man not playing games.

“Ignis, answer the question.  I won’t ask you again.”

There was no anger in those eyes, no fear or disgust either.  And Ignis shrugged, giving up.  There was a chance, albeit rather small, that they might freeze to dead in the tent before help arrived.  They were, after all, mostly naked, in a broken tent, in the rain.  And Gladio looked sincere – Ignis didn’t see any harm in telling the truth.

“Yes, I’m serious.”

“Are you saying that ‘cause you’re horny and I’m the closest body around?”

“Astrals, no.  If Noctis were here we would definitely not be having this conversation.”

“What about Prompto?”

Ignis gave the bigger man a nasty look. “Gladio, please.”

That lightened the mood slightly. Gladio chuckled.

“So what you’re saying is I’m hot and touching me gets you goin’?”

“…Unnecessarily crude but accurate enough.”

“And if I were to do this?” Gladio leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ignis’s – lightly, cautiously.  His lips were warm and soft and everything Ignis had dreamed they would be.  Suddenly all those years of longing rushed back and Ignis had to actively hold his body in check to stop it from pouncing.  Instead he waited until Gladio pulled back, and took a deep breath.

“Then I would say, in the interest of science and not dying of hypothermia in the forest, that we should definitely repeat that.  And, of course, any other physical interaction that would keep the chill at bay would be a wonderful addition to this experiment.”

“Ignis Scientia, are you telling me to have my way with you?”

Ignis smiled.  “That may be the general idea, yes.  Problem?”

“Not at fucking all!” Gladio nearly yelled, wrapping his arm around the back of Ignis’s neck and crushing their lips together.  Gladio kissed like he fought – unwilling to lose and with unyielding power.  He tasted exactly like Ignis had always dreamed, better even because this was the real thing and not a fantasy.

Ignis allowed Gladio to push him to the ground.  The tent was not as big as the one that had been ruined in the stampede but if Ignis lay just right, he could stretch out.  The ground was cold, much colder than compared to Gladio’s warmth and Ignis shivered.  Quickly, Gladio remedied this by straddling the smaller man, his underwear-covered groin pushing into Ignis’s arousal just right.  Then he lay down, pressing his chest to Ignis’s.

Gladio lay his arms to either side of Ignis’s head, using his forearms to keep his body up and avoid crushing Ignis.  Not that Ignis would have minded being crushed – it would have been a nice way to die, considering the alternatives.

Ignis wiggled his lower body, trying to steal more heat from the man above.  He got a growl in return and a light thrusting of hips. Something hard brushed along his length and Ignis didn’t know if it was the friction or the excitement but the blaze that flooded his body soon after made him lust for more.

Gladio was peppering Ignis’s face with kisses, his beard scratching fiery trails that ached for a moment before Gladio soothed them with his tongue.

Ignis’s heart was beating wildly in his chest.  He hadn’t felt this good – in mind or body – for way too long.  But he wanted more.

“Gladio—“ He gasped when Gladio drew back to breathe. “It’s not enough.”

Gladio raised his body up, resting on his elbows so he could look down at Ignis but still be close enough to touch.  He had a pained look on his face that lasted only a millisecond before Ignis scraped his hands up Gladio’s broad torso.  Ignis felt the planes of Gladio’s muscles, every indent and sinew and imperfection his for the taking.  By the time he reaching Gladio’s nipples, they were hard and aching for his touch.

Ignis used his fingertips to circle around the tiny buds, drawing them into even firmer points.  Gladio had closed his eyes and was leaning into Ignis’s touch, his hips moving in small circles themselves.  Each time Gladio’s arousal brushed against Ignis’s own, he saw stars.  It was during one of those moments that Ignis accidently squeezed Gladio’s nipple hard enough for his own to ache in sympathy.  An apology was on the tip of his tongue until he felt an answering throb down below.

Gladio’s face was red, from excitement or embarrassment Ignis didn’t know.  He had his lower lip between his teeth and he was biting down hard.

“Please Ignis.” Never had Ignis ever thought he’d be hearing those words from Gladio’s mouth, that tone of pure longing fall from his lips. “I need more.”

“I do too.” Ignis admitted.  Neither of them were cold now, an impressive feat considering the temperature.  Their needs were of the flesh and that kind of lust was hard to ignore.

“I have an idea.” Gladio announced before bending down again and licking up Ignis’s jaw, nibbling on the earlobe he eventually found.

“Do tell.” Ignis tried to keep his tone light but Gladio was making it hard.  His words ended up coming out in a sort of drawn out moan.

“Well,” Gladio’s voice went coy and a hand disappeared from beside Ignis’s head.  He felt it dance across his hip before slipping under the waistband of his pants, where it pulled at the elastic of his boxers. “It might be a little messy.”

“Messy’s fine with me. Cleaning up’s the fun part.” Ignis met Gladio’s mouth and pressed a chaste kiss to swollen lips before slowly, deliberately, sticking out his tongue and licking the tip of Gladio’s nose.  It was a cute gesture, meant to be playful, but Gladio was too far gone.  With an animal growl, he knelt and pulled Ignis out from beneath his spread legs, and yanked off Ignis’s sweatpants with determination.  Then he sat back down and forced Ignis into his lap once again, slightly off center.  Now they were both in their underwear. 

Gladio’s arousal was straining against the tight fabric of his boxers, a damp mark clearly visible and Ignis was quite sure that it was not caused by the rainy weather.  Ignis was so hard that he could easily see the head of his member from the outside of his underwear.  He looked up and caught Gladio staring at him, at his hardness.  Ignis licked his lips and Gladio had to look away and take a breath before turning back.

Gladio slowly extended a hand and placed it on Ignis’s arousal, thumb ducking into the slit in the boxers.  He looked at Ignis, eyes begging for permission which was freely given.  He pulled Ignis out slowly, ensuring his testicles were also free from the confines of clothing. 

The head of Ignis’s member was deep red, almost purple.  On any other body part that would have been a dangerous colour but Ignis couldn’t care less.  Gladio grasped the shaft and tugged once, twice, his thumb sliding in the wetness that Ignis had produced.  The sensation was heavenly and Ignis felt an overwhelming urge to close his eyes.  He opened them when the hand disappeared and he followed it with his eyes as Gladio brought it to his mouth and licked his whole palm, committing Ignis’s flavour to memory.

Ignis felt a heat flare to life in his gut.  His entire body was on fire, and Gladio’s teasing wasn’t helping.  He decided some torture of his own was in order and so he shoved his hand down Gladio’s underwear – much less delicately than had been done to him.  He brought out the whole package, and hooked the elastic of the boxers under Gladio’s testes.  Then he licked a finger and brought it to Gladio’s weeping head, rubbing the wetness of his finger against Gladio’s slick.  When he pulled his finger away at last, a thin trail of clear liquid followed. Ignis sucked the lot into his mouth, eyes twinkling. 

There was an audible sound as Gladio swallowed before he muttered, “You’re an evil man.”

“I take that as a compliment.”

They came together like thunder and lightning, like steel meeting steel on a battlefield.  Their kisses blazed like the Infernian himself, threatening to light up the night sky with their intensity. 

Gladio was the first to crack, to bow down and finger the prize in front of him.  Ignis felt his head roll back, ready to lose himself in the pleasure of another person’s touch. Only this time it wasn’t just some other person, it was Gladio, and Ignis never thought this could ever happen.  A hand moved to cradle the back of his head, bringing his thoughts to a halt.  All he could see was the dim glow of amber in front of him, the fire of lust so clear that had it been day, Ignis would have felt blinded.

“Look at me.” Gladio commanded in a tone that would have rankled Ignis had he not been just as intent on following the order.  “Look at what you do to me.”

Ignis followed the planes of Gladio’s chest down, down, and when his eyes landed on Gladio’s arousal he couldn’t help a moan from escaping his lips.  It stood up, rod-straight and tall, bobbing slightly as if pleased to be looked at.  Ignis reached out and set his fingers loosely around it, girth preventing his fingers tips from fully meeting.  He looked into Gladio’s eyes and was surprised at the emotion there.

“I’ve been waiting for so long.” Gladio whispered.  “And you choose now, of all days, to come clean?”

“You know me. I overthink things.”

“Well stop it.” Gladio’s eyes took on a playful sheen for a moment. “No holding back?”

Ignis agreed. “No holding back.”

Their lips met again, but this time it was gentler, kinder.  As if trying to make up for the years they had both spent pining.  Ignis felt Gladio’s hand move and he eagerly kept pace, copying Gladio’s every action.

Gladio stroked Ignis from root to tip, thumbnail dipping under the sensitive head to press into the bundle of nerves beneath. Ignis gasped, allowing Gladio’s tongue to dart inside his mouth, licking every inch.  Ignis squeezed his hand, creating the tight pressure that Gladio seemed to crave.

As they both stroked in tandem, their kisses grew more and more sloppy.  Ignis bit Gladio’s tongue. Gladio smudged Ignis’s glasses with his cheek.  They both knocked teeth together on more than one occasion.  It was frantic and enthusiastic and painful but it was an experience neither of them wanted to give up.

Ignis was almost unhappy when he felt that familiar bubbling sensation build up in his belly, the telltale sign of an impending orgasm.  He wanted this moment to last forever.  Gladio seemed to feel Ignis begin to tense because his hand began to move up and down Ignis’s shaft at a faster pace, not quite punishing but nowhere near gentle.  It was just what Ignis needed.

Ignis couldn’t think, not anymore.  He couldn’t focus on kissing and ended up dropping his head on Gladio’s shoulder, mouth panting heavily into Gladio’s ear.  Gladio didn’t let that deter him and licked and suckled on whatever skin he could reach.

Gladio was also breathing heavier, his chest heaving with exertion.  His skin was shiny with sweat rather than rainwater and Ignis stuck out his tongue and lapped at it. 

Gladio shifted his body and used a strong thigh to tilt Ignis forward until he slid closer to Gladio’s body.  This way both of their arousals were pressed together, both their hands slippery with themselves and each other.  Fingers linked and became one as Ignis and Gladio felt their control slipping.  Ignis snapped his hips and it was that intense heat and slick and tightness that finally was the end of him.

Ignis felt his whole body go tense and he tried to warn Gladio but nothing came out.  Gladio understood and tightened his fist, attempting to capture Ignis’s essence.  It almost worked.  There was a gap in their linked hands and a small drip squirted out, landing on Gladio’s belly.

There was a keening noise and Gladio jerked, the feeling of his own length surrounded by Ignis’s wet and heat carrying him to his own orgasm.  Ignis’s arousal was still sensitive, almost too sensitive, but he rode out the uncomfortableness for Gladio.

There was no noise in the tent except for heaving breathing with the occasional gasp as both men came down from their high.  Ignis’s face was still pressed against Gladio’s neck and he pressed a kiss behind Gladio’s ear, damp hair tickling his nose as he withdrew.

He felt like he was overheating, like his entire body was aglow.  He flopped back, intending to lay on the floor of the tent to regain his compose, but Gladio caught him.  There was one final kiss, barely a graze, pressed to his lips before Gladio lowered him to the ground, much more gently than Ignis had originally planned.

Gladio moved back, giving Ignis space. Their fingers finally came apart, messily, a mixture of clear and milky fluid that made an obscene noise as their hands de-linked.

Ignis smiled at Gladio’s expression of pure contentment.

“Well.”

“Well indeed.” Ignis replied, still trying to catch his breath.

“We’ll have to do that again sometime if we get outta here.”

“Agreed. Hopefully our clothing situation will be different.”

There was a snort of laughter from the bigger man as Gladio got to his knees and stuck his dirty hand through the gap in the tent wall.

“It’s raining.” He announced, but he seemed pleased.  He got up, hunching over so he wouldn’t hit his head on the ceiling, and left the tent.  He came back a minute later with some sort of fabric in his hands.

“My old shirt.” Gladio clarified.  “The rain washed a lot of the dirt off but it’s not worth saving.  It’ll help clean us up though.”

Ignis sat up, body cooled enough to be comfortable but not enough to be worrisome and let Gladio wipe the ejaculate and sweat on his body before doing the same to his own.

Ignis’s legs were still jelly, the burning embers of his orgasm still lingering in the most embarrassing way.  He let Gladio tuck him back into his boxers and pull back on his pajama pants.  Gladio had gotten his underwear on at some point already and Ignis was slightly disappointed.  Gladio was a gorgeous man, but when he was naked? Pure, unaltered perfection.

Gladio held the tent flap open and a cool gust of wind blew in.  Ignis was thankful for the breeze – it both chilled his body to a more acceptable temperature and invigorated his person.  He crawled outside and stood in the rain, knowing deep down that chill was dangerous but he was too happy to care at the moment.  Gladio followed Ignis out, bulk pressing against up against Ignis’s back, arms curling around his slim body.

“We shouldn’t wait outside, Iggy.”

“I know, I’m just hoping that Noctis and Prompto are all right.”

“They’re fine.” Gladio soothed, pulling Ignis in closer. “Prom is a dork but he’s smarter than he lets on. He won’t let anything happen to Noct, he’d die first.”

“I’m well aware but one can’t help but worry.”

“In this weather you’re might likely to worry yourself sick.” Ignis snuggled back into Gladio’s chest, the gusts of wind finally beginning to chill down his body.  He turned around in Gladio’s grip, facing the man.

“I guess you’ll just have to distract me, then. If that isn’t too much of an inconvenience.”  Ignis pulled Gladio in for a kiss, lips making quick work of Gladio’s defenses.

“I might have a few ideas, yeah.  Let’s warm you back up.”  And Ignis allowed himself to be pulled back into the broken tent.  He hoped, for the first time in his life, that Noct’s innate talent for tardiness wouldn’t falter today. 

He wanted this night to last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't think of a decent title so if anyone has any suggestions, bring 'em on! And if you catch any glaring mistakes please let me know. I know my grammar is iffy sometimes, so apologies for that! :0
> 
> Comments and kudos bring me sunshine and joy!
> 
> P.S. I do have Tumblr (porcelainai) and although I am old and am still figuring out how to use it, feel free to drop me a line! I love getting mail! <3!


End file.
